User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 13
The Halloween Beatdown Today is Wednesday, October 31: Halloween. Normally, I would put on a costume and then do stuff like egg Carl Jenkins' house, go to parties or even scare little kids. But ever since I smached up Alex's van three days ago, I'm pretty sure going out and having fun is out of the question this year. Pretty much these past few days, I've been laying low. I've put on a black hoodie and cover my face up just so Alex could not notice me real good. And just for protection in case Alex does find me, I carry around this switchblade that I recently bought from Ammu-Nation. I know that Alex will find me sooner or later, but at least when he does find me that I'll be ready for him. It was 10:00 PM and I was at Jill's apartment. Her place was 10 blocks away from my place. I pretty much have been there since school ended, bringing Jill's schoolwork over and helping her out with it. She hasn't left the house since she got beaten, so she's been missing out on her work. "Has anything happened in school these past few days?" she asked me. "If you mean 'did Alex beat me up yet', then not exactly yet", I told her. "I'm very sorry that Alex is hunting you down. It's all my fault that he's trying to get you", she said. "I did what I did because he tried to use you after we said 'no more' and beating you when you didn't erase his perminent record. It's not your fault, it's his". After a while of silence, I decided to gather my books in my backpack and leave. "I better get home before my damn mother decides to agrue with me", I told her. "Come back tomorrow. My parents won't let me leave until they decide that it's safe for me to go out again", she said. "Well your parents are fools. With Alex still out on the streets and in school, there's no such thing as safe", I corrected her. I left the apartment building and started making my way back home. It was during this walk that the wind picked up and started making me cold. "Damn, I wish that I could have brought a jacket with me. That, or at least have a car", I said to myself. I am not a fan of cold weather. Okay yeah, I always lived in Carcer City, Liberty State and winters do get real cold in this state. But damn it, I love my hot weather. If I at least had a car, I could avoid all this cold air. I should be use to the coldness, but I sadly can't. If it's real cold here, I hate to go to Canada or North Yankton. After a while of walking, I decided to turn down this alley, take a short cut home. But as soon as I did step into that alley, something blunt hit me in the forehead. I fell down to the ground in pain, holding my forehead as blood oozed out of a open wound. "FUCK", I yelled. "You think that you can smach my van and get away with it?" he mocked before he kicked me in the gut, knocking the air out of my lungs. "You thought that you can just walk away from me, even after giving you orders?" he said before kicking me in the back. "I OWN you. I OWN the entire school. You don't walk away from me. I say when you're done". He then kicked me in the ribs. "YOU FUCKING BITCH", he said as he sat on my stomach and started punching my face repeatingly. After maybe 10 punches, he got off me and said, "There's going to be more where that came from. You just watch your back from now on". He then gave me one final kick in the ribs before he left. "Fucking puck ass bitch", he said before he left me in the dark alley. "I'm going to get that punk back soon enough", I said to myself. I was in real pain at that moment. I couldn't get my mind off the pain. I tried to get back up on my feet, but as soon as I was nearly up, I fell back down and passed out. The Next Day; 7:00 AM; Jefferson Memorial Hospital When I started waking up, I couldn't see where I was at first due to the bright lights. It took me a while to adjust to the light until I noticed that I was in a hospital room and that I Derek was there with me. "Where am I?" I moaned in pain. "You're safe. That's what matters", he told me. As soon as I started to sit up, I noticed Bradley, Markel and Cody coming into the room. "Told you this is what happens when you piss off Alex McCormick", Cody stated to the others. "Alex did this?" Derek asked me. "He did it because of the stupid advice you gave him", Cody mocked. Derek turned to Cody and said, "Would you rather get expelled from school for doing Alex's pranks or get beaten up?" "Both is equally bad either way", Cody remarked. "How did you guys found out about me?" I asked my friends. "Derek called us and said what happened", Bradley told me. I turned to Derek and he said, "I found you in the alley while you were unconcious. I brought you here myself and paid for your medical bill as well. I've been here all night since". "That's....awfully nice of you to do. I probably would have left and came back at around 10:00 if I brought you to the hospital", I told him. "I would have too....but I have my reasons why I stayed here", he stated. "And they are?" I asked him, but he kept quiet. That's the one thing that Derek does. When you ask him something, he sometimes doesn't answer. I've known him for years and he's still mysterious to me. I sometimes wonder if he's hiding something that involves me. I'll probably never know. "How long will C-Money be in the hospital?" Markel asks Derek. "C-Money? What is that? Your nickname?" Derek started laughing. I was embarrassed about Derek learning about my nickname, but there's was no way I couldn't get myself out of explaining it to him. "Had for a few years. I was hanging out with my friends and I found this hundred-dollar bill with a capitalized 'C' written in marker. I kept it for a few months till mom used it to buy some weird gray coke, forgot what it was called. Anyway, during those few months, Jill decided to call me C-Money all because of that dollar bill. Kinda stuck to me since. Hell, half the school doesn't even know my real name because I told everyone to call me C-Money". "Sounds like a pretty good origin story right there", Derek joked. Just before I could reply, the doctor came into the room and Markel started to ask the doctor, "When can he leave?" "He's going to need to stay here or at home for a few days. He needs to take it easy. That beating he gotten could have killed him if it went alittle longer", the docter replied. As the doctor went to the other room, the others looked at me. "It's a message. He's going to kill us all", Cody said nerviously. "No one's going to kill you. As long as you haven't done anything wrong, you guys will be fine. I'll file a report to the police", Derek suggested. "Actually, C-Money did do something wrong. He trashed Alex's van three days ago and that's why he got beaten", Bradley replied. "Clayton, you didn't", Derek said as he turned to me. "He beat Jill up three days and I was just so damn angry about what he did. What was I suppose to do: stand there and do nothing but watch my girlfriend cry?" I told him. "It was not the best thing to do. You can go to juvie for destroying someone's vehicle", he told me. "You think that I don't know that. I couldn't control myself that day. I was real angry not just because of Alex beating Jill, but also because mom was being a controling bitch again. She can't even control her addictions and yet she thinks she can control me", I told him. Before this agrument could get anymore heated, the doctor came back in and said, "We just need you to fill out some paperwork and your godson will be ready to leave". "Thank you, doctor", Derek said. "You're my godfather?" I asked him. "Have been for years", he answered. "Never knew that", I said outloud. After a while of waiting, I finally got to leave the hospital. Derek took me to his car and drove me to my apartment in his black Rumpo. "You know, I thought you would have at least bought a better vehicle than this van. Maybe a Kuruma or something", I replied. "Don't have the money", he told me. "So what's the plan? With Alex I mean?" I asked him. "I can't talk to the police because he can accuse you for trashing his van and you'll be arrested too. I hate to say this, but you're on your own", he told. "I understand", I said in a low voice. "But in the meantime, you can stay with me at my trailer for the next few days. I'm sure the last thing you need is to agrue with your mom for the next 72 hours", Derek suggested. "Thank you. That is the last thing I need is to agrue with mom about where I was and she not giving a damn about it", I stated. "You know she still loves you, right?" he asks. "No she doesn't", I told him. Derek sighed right before he said, "I'll take you to your place. Just get some clothes and a few books to entertain yourself for the next three days". "What about schoolwork? I was bringing Jill's work to her everyday this past week", I told him. "I'll ask Bradley to bring yours and Markel to bring Jill's to her. But for the next three days, I want you to relax. Don't beat yourself with all this schoolwork. Okay?" he said. "Okay, I'll try to take it easy for the next three days". Category:Blog posts